1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries that cannot be charged, secondary batteries can be charged and discharged and are widely used not only in small high-tech electronic devices including mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, or the like, but also in energy storage systems.
As described above, in a case where a secondary battery is used as a power source of an electronic device, it is required to design the electronic device and the secondary battery so as to allow them to stably exhibit functions of their configuring elements without physical and electrical interferences between the configuring elements forming the electronic device and the configuring elements forming the secondary battery.